False Beginning
by emotional walls
Summary: Abandoned and sold. Naruto has no place in life. Trapped in the dark abyss of the sex industry all he can do is sell his body. His heart empty of love and acceptance. on the brink of suicide until a certain raven haired boy pulls him out. Sasunaru w/ sexual content
1. Your New Home

**Wooooooo!!!!** New story take that world I'm back better then ever!!!! This time a lot more gloomy in this story though lol. You will meat 2 of the main characters in here woo for you :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but if I did ….maybe I shouldn't go there. But I don own Xion and don't Forget it!!

**Warning:** veeeeeeeeeeeery foul language. Kids don't say this at home…unless you're really pissed off….

* * *

**Your New Home**

"Ok move it along."

The fairly large man jabbed the end of his gun into the pale looking women causing her to push into the rest of the line, causing a chain reaction of stumbling people. The other servants didn't look any better then her, most of them on the brake of dying. They are in a large damp abandoned building. The general setting of a sex slave corporation. Where anyone can get cheap 'toys' for their personal needs. These buyers were usually middle aged lonely bastards just coming to take their fill. You could rent or buy these people because their only means for living are to please you too your hearts content.

"Nothing interesting about this bunch."

"Yea no kidding."

The two guards had their guns pointed so if anyone were to run they wouldn't get far.

"Psh." She over heard them, not that they were being discreet about it in the first place.

"Filthy pieces of shit all of them."

"Shhhh! Xion be quite you don't want them to hear do you! Let's not repeat what happened last time they herd you…" threatened her red head friend, Karen.

"I don't give a shit what they do! They know good in well they would be screwed with out me. I'm the best bitch here don't forget it."

Xion. Long black hair, purple eyes, with her usual purple loose fitting long sleeved shirt showing off her rack with tight shorts on, curesing her every curve. It was true she was their most popular specimen but she was also their most loudmouth, but not for long.

"Don't touch me you stupid kunt!"

"How dare you talk to me that way you filth!" the guard smashed his gun into the back of his neck. Making him fall too the ground blacking out for a few seconds before slowly getting back up.

"Who do you think that is?"

Xion turned too see what was causing all the commotion.

"_Hmm blonde hair blue eyes very odd in this part of town."_

"Get your ass in line!" he pushed the blonde harder then necessary into the line all the way at the end. Right next to the black haired girl.

When he walked past her she could've sworn she herd him say "Fuck off."

"_Now that's my kind of dude. Finally someone who sticks up to these bastards!"_ other then herself of course.

He was wearing a tight black shirt showing off his toned torso and black pants tight enough you can plainly see a bulge in his "area". He had 3 scars on each of his tan cheeks which was something very odd.

"New comer?" she asked looking straight ahead arms crossed in front of her.

"hmm? Oh yea… what of it?"

"No need to get hasty I'm not like those dushbags and these spineless sluts."

He laughed at this.

"Obviously."

"Oh really what told you that I was different." She still wasn't looking at him.

"Well you shore as hell look cleaner then everyone else."

She laughed at him this time.

"You got a name?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Xion."

"What no last name?" he asked playfully

"No, there's just no reason for you too know it."

"Suite yourself."

* * *

Distant sounds of foot steps could be herd across the room. Naruto turned his head too see who was there but Xion didn't even move she knew exactly who it was.

"Why hello there my pets." his voice was deep and mysterious. He wore a black suite with black shoes so he could hide in the dark shadows if the time came. He was tall and muscular a very hard opponent to fight against. He had a pony tail and held his head high knowing he was above everyone in this room.

"Itachi_." _The sound of his name made her want too barf.

"_Itachi?" _the blond gave a look of confusement.

"_So that must be his name."_

Said Itachi walked down the long line observing his catch of the day. Some trembled under his gaze others licked their lips in excitement. He wasn't exactly the ugliest master in the world.

He walked up too Karen not really looking at her much. He's seen her before and she wasn't all the interesting. But he did stop for a certain someone.

"Xion…"

"Itachi." Her voice was cold as ice.

"Nice too see you again. I've herd you were giving my men a hard time…again."

"And what if I did those stupid kunts can't do shit right."

"Well well well such a fowl mouth and an attitude too much. We will just have too fix that wont we?" he put his hand on her chin lifting it gently. Xion quickly turned her head in disgust.

"Humph."

He took two more steps stopping in front of his new prize.

"So you're the boy everyone's talking about. My my you are as gorgeous as they say. You were worth every cent." He picked up the boys face just as he did Xion. But he didn't turn. Something about this man made him freeze in his tracks. Like he just immobilized him by staring. His eyes grew wide. He wanted too move away and turn in disgust just like she had but he couldn't! He just couldn't look away.

"You will be very popular here I can tell. Lets just see who gets you first." He let go of his chin and walked away. His face fell from the loss of support and just stared.

"_Who was this man?"_

Itachi made his way to the middle of the room so the whole line could see him clearly.

"Now lets get one thing straight here. I own you. Your life belongs to me. You no longer have hopes and dreams. All you do is please others and nothing else. If you cannot live under these circumstances leave now. " The captives started too look around hoping what he said was true. " But keep in mind the only way you can leave here is in a body bag". The slaves gulped in horror, even Naruto.

"Well now that that's out of the way if you stay in line and do what you are told this place can almost be bearable. Almost." With those final words Itachi made a slight smirk and walked out of the room. The servants stayed quite scared that if they even took a breath they would be killed. Which was a possibility.

"Ok you mongrels! Time too stuff you in the chambers!" The man gave a devilish grin when saying that whole line.

Xion just huffed in annoyance and walked away while the guards split the crowd into two lines. One with the girls the other with the guys. This scared Naruto. He didn't want to be stuck in a room with those basterds. Who knew what the hell would happen!

"_Wait where is she going?"_

Naruto turned too see Xion and Karen going the opposite way of the rest of the line. He turned his head left and right too see if anyone was watching. He then walked toward the two girls hoping to get away from the guards.

"_Almost there..."_

"Hey you!" a guard shouted quickly closing in on the blonde. Naruto froze wanting to keep moving but wouldn't dare do it.

The large man came from behind and grabbed his hair. He yanked him to the ground roughly making the blond shout in scream.

"Where the fuck do you think your going." His voice booming with anger.

The young boy looked up too see Xion's back still turned but no longer walking. She only turned her head and looked into his eyes. Those blue orbs were piercing into her, pleading praying she would help him.

Something about him, something about this boy made her want to help him. Help him get away from the horrible place bestold on him. She turned back around, not facing him.

"He's with me…"

* * *

he guard looked up at her.

"I don't give a shit who he's with! He's going, just like the rest of them!" He tugged at the boys scalp dragging him making him shout in pain once again. He pulled the opposite way of the girl. But he felt resistance. He lifted his hand ready too smack the boy for resisting but looked up to see it wasn't his fault. Her fist firmly held the other part of the boy's hair. Enabling him to move with the man. The guard looked a little shocked that this filth would actually stick up to him and stick up for this boy as well. Xion took this opportunity to pull the boy away from the man making him release his hold on the blonde. Even though she dragged him across the floor making him whimper in pain a little, he was happier to be by her side then the oversized greasy piece of shit over there.

"I said he was with me. So fuck off."

"W-what! Who the fuck do you think you're talking too!" The man was furious he was being sized up by a sex slave! He walked toward the brunette ready too kill.

"You herd me...and I suggest you back away before something really goes wrong."

"_Is she threatening me!?"_

"_Is she threatening him!" _the boy was scared for her. "_Is she freaking nuts!?"_

Karen sighed. _"Not again."_

Xion smirked at his expression. He was weak and not worth her fear.

"You know damn well if you touch me you're signing your own death wish."

The man froze. He remembered the guards saying something about that but he didn't know it was **this **girl.

"Now get lost." She let go of the blonde's hair and turned around. Walking back too her quarters. With Karen following in pursuit shaking her head. Naruto looked at between her and the man a few times before quickly getting up to follow her.

She stopped walking.

"Oh and if you touch him again… there will be hell to pay." She continued to walk leaving the guard speechless.

* * *

O shit isn't she beast lol like my new story :D I just really wanted to make something edgy for once and see how it turns out :D so please** Alert** and **Comment** on my first chapter!!! Can't wait to hear back!!!!!


	2. Story

Oh yea no time to loose! Lets get poppin! OH and before I forget thx for the reviews and alerts and favorites for my story it made my day :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own I repeat I don't own Naruto all I own is the crap lol

* * *

**Story**

They walked down the dark dimly lit hall. None speaking a word since the 'incident'. `He was trying to drown it all out. The shrieking screams of someone being touched against their will. The screams could be herd loud and clear through the hallow halls. He tighten his hold on his fist making his knuckles go white. His teeth clenched together. How? How in the hell did he get this low? Having a girl he just met save him in front of everyone. Like they even cared in the first place.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Another piercing scream.

Another halt in his pulse.

Why? Why him? Why here? Why in this hell whole of a life? Was god taunting him? That sick bastards probably having his full watching him suffer. He stopped as another scream filled the tense air.

"_Why can't I do anything? Why can't I fight back?"_ All these questions filling his head a thousand times faster then he can process. His head sunk low falling under the weight of his sorrow.

Warmth.

"_What?"_

A small patch of warmth was on his shoulder.

"Naruto calm down."

He lifted his dreary eyes to meet her stern ones. Her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea….ok." He continued to walk behind her only a couple inches away though. He was afraid. If he was even a few feet apart from her he would be taken into one of the dark rooms hidden behind the dark metal doors. His screams mixing into those of the ones he herd.

*Smack*

He turned sharply too see another one of those guards dragging a small petite girl down a hall. His eyes widen at the scene. You could see the red spot on her cheek from the loud hit he herd earlier. She was screaming and crying, Yelling and hiccupping. She didn't want to go. He smacked her once again before picking up her feet and dragging her away. She stretched out her hand as if trying to grab something that could save her. They disappeared. The last thing he saw before they went past the corner was her hand in the air giving its last struggle until dropping to the floor in defeat, as if allowing itself too be engulfed in hell.

He took a step to go help but the same warmth touched his shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do."

"_There's nothing we can ever do."_ She added in her head.

He clenched his fists once again. The thing that gets to him the most was there was something they could've done. They didn't have to be here. Yea some were brought without any say but some didn't even try to stay away.

"Lets go."

He was brought back to life and saw her already down the hall. He scrambled himself up and ran after her. Once again afraid of these halls.

* * *

"Here we are." She opened a high bolted door into an actual room. It had a king sized bed, a private bathroom, and an actual T.V.

"Woah…."

"I know." She walked over too her bed and fell on it face first taking it all in. Ooh how she missed that bed.

"I know for sure not everyone has this kind of room." He said this while popping up everywhere from the T.V. too the minifridge before finally stopping and falling on the floor to a sitting position.

"Damn right, not everyone has it this good." She got up and sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed. Her eyes went blank remembering the the hell she went through being stuck in those small hot ass chambers with all the other girls. Some chained together and gagged like animals. She had to lie, cheat, and fuck to get this high and she damn well deserved it.

"Umm…Xion?"

"Hmm what?" She was brought out of he deep thoughts by the blonde.

"What happens now?"

"_Damn he really is a lost puppy in this dog world."_

"Well we wait here until we get umm…ordered."

"Oh ok" he lowered his head a little.

"So... What's your deal Uzumaki?"

"Huh what do you mean?"  
"I mean how the hell did you get here."

"Oh …well…umm."

"_Oooh note to self personal topic." _She thought watching him studder.

"You don't have to tel-"

"No no I owe you that much." Cutting her off.

She leaned back getting ready for the tale he was about too tell.

"Well I don't remember it all because it was back when I was 5 but…I remember my mom holding on to me for dear life. And my dad on his knees pleading for mercy. It seems they had a debt. A debt they couldn't pay and was going to suffer. But he wasn't pleading for his mercy he was pleading for mine. I remember hot fresh tears hitting my forehead coming from my mom above me. The man nodded his head. And then time stood still as all you could hear was the bullet penetrating my father's mind. My eyes widened as I held onto my mom tighter fearing for her life too. The man walked over and pried me away from her throwing me to the distant ground. He then proceeded to grab my mother by the throat before slamming her into the wall. He then whispered something I couldn't make out before dropping her and walking out slamming the door behind him." Naruto sucked in some air louder then usually until proceeding.

"Two weeks passed. News about his death had spread and past. I ran home from school to open the door and hear nothing. No sound of the T.V. or the sweet smell of the kitchen. And it was unusually cold. I called out my mother's name. Which in return got nothing but more deathning quite. I ran down the long hall opening door after door finding nothing. Until I made it to the end. To their room. I opened the door and….There she was. Hanging by a rope. Stool fallen on the ground like my life. Her lifeless body swayed with the wind that emitted by the open window. My body wouldn't move my mind would think. So I did the only thing I could do. Scream. I screamed so loud I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear and come rushing over. Unless they were in on it. I fell to the ground spit loosening onto the floor. I lifted my eye once more too see a not on my desk saying 'NARUTO'. I some how got up being very careful not to touch the corpse of my loved one. I opened it and it read…

"_Dear Naruto._

_I'm sorry. I wasn't a good enough mother to you. I am hanging over there because two weeks ago the loan shark whispered into my ear I had to give the money in two weeks or else another one dies. I…I couldn't get the money so instead of letting him take my life I took it for myself. Please Naruto don't blame yourself. You didn't have anything to do with it you just got stuck in the middle. But now you must go. Run. You must run away. Once they find me they'll come after you for revenge. You must live. Take the money I left beside the note and catch the next bus in an hour. Go as far away as possible and don't look back. And don't worry I'm happier now. Now I get to make fun of your father again. -Naruto could imagine his mother smiling at that last line- We love you so much and don't forget that. Now please go you only have 45 minutes left. –Naruto looked at the clock and smiled. She always did know him the best- I love you._

_Love,_

_Mommy."_

From there I did as I was told. I took the money and catched the bus right on time. I watched the train flash by all my favorite places and memories I would never see again. But the reason why I am here is because what I didn't know was the loan sharks controlled the city. You couldn't even take a train without them knowing. So I was easily met by a man who pretended to be a close friend of my parents who then brought me into this hell hole. After years of being sold after sold I ended up here."

* * *

Her eyes were widened at this boy's story. It seems as if everyone here has a sob story to tell. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out so she just turned her head not wanting too see his face.

"But I have a question though." She turned to look at his questioning eyes.

"Why were you in the line this morning in the first place?"

"Oh." She smirked remembering her last adventure.

"Being the biggest bitch here many guys buy me. But none could handle me. My last guy couldn't stand me. I messed up his house, backed talked him and to top it all off I made the sex lousy." She started laughing at her hand work. "So of course He brought me back."

"Why would you do that!? You were out of this dump!"

"Nah I like it better here if you get hired there no emotional ties. You just hit it and quit it. End of story."

With those last words she fell back onto her bed ready to be knocked out in sleep. Naruto chuckled before looking around the room to find a good place too sleep.

"_I guess the couch is fine." _He took two steps before.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Oh uh yea." He scratched the back of his head. He then slowly lifted the other side of the sheets waiting for any kind of protest but received none. He blushed a little. Thinking about the fact that he was actually in bed with a girl and not having sex. It was a good feeling.

"Goodnight."

"Hmm *mumble*" she was already half way gone.

"_Maybe it won't be too bad here."_

"!!" there went another piercing scream from the hallow halls.

"_Never mind."_

He fell into a deep sleep with the agenizing screams in the background.

* * *

End of chapter two ppl! I got a good hand full of ppl for this story and it made me excited XD plus I finally even got a review whoooopie! **COMMENT COMMENT** and **ALERT ALERT!!!!!!!**


	3. V

WOOOOOOO I'm back what now suckas!! Sorry if it seems Sasuke's not even alive. I just wanted to develop Naruto's and Xion's relationship first. IT plays a big role ya know ;D any way on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BYE!!!

* * *

**V**

*Shake*

"ghnghhhh"

*Shake*

"Mmmmm"

*Punch*

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his now bruising head.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You didn't get up." She then just walked away like nothing even happened. She proceeded to look through her drawers for something to wear.

Naruto sat upright in the bed and started to rub his eyes away of nights sleep. He looked around the room. And sighed. He really did wish it was all a dream. But he knew good and well it wasn't.

"Hurry up and get dressed we have stuff to do today."

"Like what?" He said while stretching on the edge of the bed with a yawn.

"Well I have to show you the ropes since you're basically my responsibility. She was still looking through the draws and not finding what she wanted in the first drawer so she went to the next drawer down.

"Don't I just fuck and eat?"

She laughed at his bluntness

"Basically, but there's more too it."

"Finally!" She then threw and orange plain t-shirt and black pants at the boy hitting his face making him fall anime style to the ground.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT WHATS WITH YOU TODAY!" When he finally stopped his huffing he put on his clothes.

"So what's this "more too it" you speak of?"

"Well." She put on her tight purple t-shirt and black shorts

"_I guess she likes purple…"_

"Well basically just don't act like me too much." She started to comb her long black hair in the mirror.

"Why not?! You get respect here!"

"True, but I've been here long enough too gain it. And by the looks of you…you'll probably not be here long."

"Wait you really mean it?" HE suddenly got to happy he would jump on the bed right now if he could.

"Ha sorry kid but that not always a good thing. Sometimes the buyers aren't always the best looking bunch." She shivered a little remembering the past buyers she saw. Not a pretty sight.

"Oh well so what should I do till then?" She put down her brush and turned to face him.

"Just stick with me and nothing will go wrong ok?"

"Ok!"

"Well now that that's out the way, I'm starving ready for breakfast?"

"I am human aren't I?"

"That's debatable." She then walked out the door leaving the cursing blonde behind her. A smirk appearing on her face.

Two weeks past and Naruto was actually starting to get used to the place. Luckily all his "patients" turned out to be girls so he was in the clear. Its was now night time and the two were getting ready for bed.

"You gonna have to wake up earlier tomorrow Naruto." They were both in bed ready to crash for the night. Naruto has gotten used to being in her bed and didn't think much about it.

"Ughhh why?????"

"Quite whining. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Doctors? Are you serious?!"

"Very. Itachi is very cautious to these things. He doesn't want rumors going around that his hoes had herpies."

"Oh…good point."

"Good. Now shut up and get some sleep."

"Haha good night Xion."

"Good night Naruto."

* * *

Xion woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for whatever shit that came her way. She sat up right and rubbed her eye. She looked too her right too see her blonde still fast asleep.

"_Damn he's a deep sleeper."_

She quietly got up to go to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. She was greeted by passing people in the hall and scowled at by the passing guards. Wish she glared back in return making the retreat back in their minds.

"_Ha winner."_

She got two bowls of cereal and some fruit from the lunch line and headed back to the room. But this time no one would great her and the guards were…smirking at her. How dare they smirk at her! She just rose her head and paid them no mind because they weren't worth it. She got out her key and unlocked they door. She leaned her back on in to push it open.

"Sorry Naruto they were out of ramen so I got you some ce..re….eal…"

Where is he?

"Naruto?" She walked in the room and herd no running water or sound to be herd. She noticed the bed is empty and undone so he had to have….leave…"

"No…." She dropped the tray of food on the ground making it splatter all over the floor. She then bolted out the door.

"_No No NO! this is bad! Naruto never leaves the room without me unless I'm hogging the bathroom and he really has to piss! This is bad Oh so very bad!"_ She turned the corner keeping an eye out for any sign of blonde.

"_No wonder no one would look at me and those damn guards had that look in their face…THE GAURDS!"_

She halted and look left and right searching for any near by….

"_Gotcha Bitch!" _one was walking down and it just so happen to be the one from earlier.

"You!" She punched the man in the jaw hard making him stumble hard. She then kneed him in the ribs so hard making him cough up blood. She then took him by the neck and slammed the man into the wall. Did I mention the man was 2 times her size in muscle?

"WHERE IS HE!?"

The guard had the nerve to laugh and look up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Like I'd tel-GAH!" HE coughed up another puddle of blood. She kneed him for another time.

"I'm not playing with you, you little Motherfucker WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" She punched him this time in the gut making a whole new shower of red. Her knuckles where now ripped and bleeding but she didn't give a shit.

" ***Cough* **why don't you ***Cough*** ask your little pimp" Her eyes widened at the new information. Why didn't she think of it before?! She finally let go of his neck and took one step to leave…but turned around too give him one more kick. He earned it.

She ran down the hallow halls until she reached the last door. She roughly jerked the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"_I have no time for this!" _She took a step back and kicked the lock off there for busting the door open.

"ITACHI!!"

She ran over to the edge of his deck grabbed him by the color and shook him violently.

"Where is he!?

***Slap* **

She stumbled back only a little before gaining back her composure. Itachi took this time too fix his suite and sit back down in his expensive leather chair.

"Now lets try this again. Good morning Xion how are you today?"

"Cut the bullshit! I want the truth now!"

"Fine" He then grabbed a folder from one side of his desk and tossed it in front of her."

"Congratulations Naruto has been ordered by a man."

* * *

"Oh." Her face fell she knew this would come sooner or later. But why was she notified. She specifically told them to tell her every time Naruto was called in and for who.

She picked up the folder slowly and looked down the list.

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8

Appearance: blonde hair, blue eyes

Character: Hyper

Status: **V**

* * *

It all went silent.

All you could here was the dropping of the folder a door slamming and foot steps running down the hall.

"No NO He cant be!" She felt one tear rune down her face. She kept running not even knowing where too look.

"No! He can't be a **V! **He just cant!" She kept running until she herd faint screams in the distance. His screams.

"NARUTO!"

(After Xion Left)

"Finally I thought she would never leave" He faked still being asleep so she would disturbed him. He then cuddled back into his covers. Sleep almost taking over again.

"Hey brat."

"Ughhh 5 more minutes Xion……"

"How cute he thinks were his little protector."

He eyes busted open.

"Lets change his mind."

It all went black from there. He felt a white come on top of him pinning him down as a bag was forced over his face. He was then lifted in the air. Over the shoulder he guessed. He then felt rope tie up his hands and feet. HE screamed and yelled and tried to kick lose but it didn't help the roped the scraped across his skin.

He then herd a door open and began too move even more violently not wanting to go into any door he didn't know of.

"Here you go sir, just as your order." The man violently dropped him on the ground

"**SIR?!?!" **now he really started to move screaming as loud as he could which was no use because he had a gag in his mouth muffling his voice.

"Ah yes it's definitely him. You may go now."

"Yes sir" the two guards chorused. Smirks on their lips as they pulled the door close. The man walked over and finally pulled off the mask over the boys face. He looked up and what a sight too see. The man was a fat sweaty man with chest hair of a gorilla. Face so fat it was making his mouth drool a little. The man already had his shirt off and only had his curtain sized boxers on.

Naruto screamed his head of. He didn't want to be touched by this beast. The man pent over and grabbed Naruto by the cheeks rubbing them. He moved his head even more to get away.

"Such a fine boy. Yes Itachi was right. You are a sight too see. "

The boy's eyes widened even more. (If that was even possible). When he herd Itachi's name.

They man picked up the comparingly small boy and threw him on the bed. Since Naruto has the gag his excess droll was leaking out.

"Oh it seems your leaking, here let me fix that." The man climbed on top of the boy and licked the liquid off his face. This is when tears stung Naruto's eyes.

"Hmm trying to quench my thirst? Such a good boy." His voice was raspy and unkind. The man quickly pulled off his boxers revealing his rock hard hairy member.

Naruto's eyes bugged at and tears came down harder. The man then tore off Naruto's shirt and his pajama pants. This revealed his limp unlively member.

"Oh lets see if we can't spring this thing back too life."

The man then grabbed hold of the boy and started pumping… Hard. It burned more then pleasure but somehow his dick became harder. Naruto looked down and started yelling at himself, at his body. Why was he reacting!

Precum was now appearing in the surface.

"Now your ready." The man position himself perfectly. He was gonna enjoy this.

"Lets hear those screams of yours." He untied the gag and the blonde coughed at the sudden rush of oxygen.

He took this time to let out a faint scream.

"Beautiful…Scream for me!"

The man then pulled the boy by the hips so he was right in front of him. He could feel his ass cheeks separating.

"Someone Help me! Karen Xion..Dad.. Mom SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Entrance touched.

"_NOO!" _he close his now blurry eyes.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA Guess what I stopped doesn't that suck! O shut it I'll probably update tomorrow maybe… But if u **REVIEW** I might do it tomorrow…. Hint Hint


	4. V Part 2

Ok yea not so happy. Wanna know why…

Faves: 6

Story alert: 4

Comments….2

WTF!!! No no not acceptable! I will now hold this story hostage! (Pushes story in a closet and locks door) **Five comments** ppl! I'm not bullshitting XD u will Comment! Trust me when this ends it will. I guarantee you guys didn't see this coming…..

Disclaimer: I don't own it yada yada yada…..

* * *

**V**** Part 2**

*CRASH*

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" she ran toward the side of the bed and side kicked the disgusting man straight in the face sending him straight into the wall. Knocking him out…cold. She stared at the man with fury in her eyes until she sees a naked Naruto tears in his eyes on the lonely bed.

"Naruto!" she rushes over to him and traps him in a tight embrace. He sobs in her arms full reality hitting him. She grabs the covers and pulls it around his trembling body. She gently pulls him off the bed fearing it's contaminated with who knows what. And pulls him into her lap. He's still sobbing and holding on too her for dear life.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Two guards rush in the already broken down door. The two guards turn their head too the right too see the fat tub of lard against the wall unconscious. Shortly after Itachi walks in the door. He observed the scene his face still impassive. He basically saw this coming. What he didn't predict was that she was actually going to make it in time.

"Tsk tsk tsk what a mess." He shakes his head. The guards start too lift up the man. Struggling I may add.

"Where should we put his boss?"

Itachi sighed.

"Take him to the lounge." He rubes his forehead. "I'm defiantly gonna get an ear full when he wakes up…"

The guards exit the room holding the man over the shoulders. Dragging him away.

"Now Xio-"

"You knew."

"Yes, yes I did know."

"And you still allowed this." Naruto was now slowly falling into a deep sleep. He doesn't even have enough energy too cry anymore.

"What's the difference with him? You haven't cared about anyone before."

She knew what he was saying was true but...

She looked down at his now peaceful face knowing it will turn into pain once it awakens. Something just made her want to protect him with all she's got.

"This can't be avoided and you know that."

"Yea I know…" she picked up the sleeping beauty who was surprisingly not as heavy as he seems.

"But who said I was avoiding it." She walked past Itachi who had his eyebrow slightly lifted at her comment.

* * *

She walked into the dark room and rested the boy on the bed. She looked at him once again and pushed a strand of blonde hair away from his face. She then turned to walk out the door making sure to lock it so NO ONE could get in again.

30 minutes go by and she returns into the room. She closes the door silently behind her. She looks in the room and it's like dejavu all over again. The bed is once again empty.

"_That's impossible I locked that door down!"_

She holds still listening for any sound of movement.

*thud*

She got her wish.

She ran too the bathroom and swung open the door.

Fallen stool.

Rope.

Blonde.

"Naruto!"

His body made choking sounds from the loss of air. His face turning pale with each moment gone by.  
She ran over too his hanging body and push his body upwards. Loosening the rope and clearing the pathway in his lungs so he could breath. She couldn't hold on to him forever. So she quickly let go making him choke once again and ran too her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a large sharp metal knife. You know just in case. She ran too the bathroom. Half way there time was running out and he was going pale so she took a chance. She angled her knife and threw it. The knife barely missed his head and cut the rope making him fall too the ground.

She ran over and got on the floor too hold him. He was coughing harshly. Little bits of blood appearing in his hand as he coughed. But at least the color was now coming back into place.

"Why...why did you do it?" She wanted too know. She wanted to understand.

"Why *cough*…did you save me?"

She gave a faint almost forced chuckle.

"I think I asked first."

"There's no point in me being here. Even my own family left me here too suffer. Why not just take away all the pain. Its not like there's any reason for me too be here."

"Well that's pretty selfish."

He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Think about the pain you would put all your friends through, Karen through …..me through."

"_They care? But why?"_

"Naruto. You're not the only one with a bad past. Hell. We've all been through some tough shit. But still they're still here I'm still here and damnit your gonna be here too.

(AN: yea let's just magically put them on the bed now Naruto still in her arms)

"But this is all gonna happen all over again!....as long as I'm still a…..a-"

"V?"

"Yea…"

"Well I'll just have to fix that wont I?"

That's when she started stroking Naruto's member.

* * *

HOLLY FUCK! O yea there was no way in hell u guys knew that was coming XD HAHAHA ok before any of you freak this is going to be a **SasuNaru **Story ok! XD lol I just wanted too make a whole lot of shit happen first muahahaha ok (puts hand on heart) I promise Sasuke will come next chapter I will make it 2 times longer too fit it all in OK! Just don't kill me! XD

So you know the deal **5 REVIEWS**! I'm not kidding unless you want too see Sasuke u better freaking comment!! XD


	5. Raven God

OMG I am like so happy I got like 10 reviews! WOOOOOOOOOOOoo it would have been here faster but it was longer then usual but anyway lets hurry on ppl!

Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN but o well

* * *

**Raven God**

(When Xion left)

Xion closed the door and made her way too his office. She was still pretty pissed off at everything that happened. She made it down the hall and didn't even attempt too knock.

Itachi didn't look up from his files while she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. They both sat in silence. Until Itachi finally spoke.

"What is it now? Is their someone else you want too save?"

Xion just hanged her head low and didn't answer.

"Well what did you expect? He's in the sick game and he's never getting out." He spoke in all seriousness.

"And since he's a virgin many people would love too have someone pure and untouched. That man you assaulted paid a high price for Naruto and of course I didn't refuse. I've done it a billion times before, so what's the difference?"

Xion held on too the arms of the chair threatening too crush it.

"Well there's no doubt about that." Flashbacks of her first time in this place raged through her head.

"But all the others…I never got a chance too know them before it was too late. But with him…I can finally do something."

"And what is it that you will do?"

Xion paused for a second.

"By taking his virginity for myself"

Naruto moaned at the touch. His mind confused at what was going on.

"Wha…what are you doing…"

She rubbed harder making him moan once again. She then leaned into his ear.

"Just go along with it."

* * *

She then kissed him passionately while climbing on top of him. She took this time too take off her shirt and pants too make him more comfortable. She sucked on his bottom lip asking for entrance. He hesitated but the slowly opened.

Thoughts were still running through his mind. What was happening? And since when did he turn into such a girl ?!

Her slick tongue dance across his ravishing the boy mouth. She then grabbed hold of the boy's manhood and started pumping. The blonde moaned in pleasure. He started too buck up his hips wishing her to go faster. She allowed his request and pumped harder and faster. Making his face flush with pleasure. Xion then stopped half way threw making him groan at the loss. She attacked his mouth once again too distract him as she reached over too grab the lube in the night stand. She let go of the kiss so she could squirt out some of its contents. Naruto started too pant as he was getting tired.

"What…Is that?"

"This will help ease the pain." He cringed as he was remembering the stories about finally losing your virginity and the pain you have too endured.

She then lifted his toned legs over her shoulders making the entrance clear as day.

"You ready?"

He slowly nodded his head.

She push the first finger in slowly not wanting too go too fast. The boys face curled up in pain. How the hell was this pleasurable! He started gasping as she continued in.

"Shh Naruto just relax."

He took in her words and tried too relax his body but it hurt so bad! She concentrated on finding that certain spot

"Gah!"

Found it.

She then proceeded too rub the spot over and over making his face glow red in excitement. He looked so vulnerable at that time.

"_Yea he's the Uke."_

She added another finger making him gasp at the new arrival. Once he was a little used too it she began too scissor the hole. She felt the area shrink around her fingers. Naruto was in pleasure and in pain at the same time not knowing which one he was more in. He put in his weight try to make her finger goes deeper. She took this as a notion too add the third and final finger. He moaned in pleasure not wanting it to end but sure enough it did when he was done stretching. He grumbled at the empty of his lower region. Until he herd a lace snap and a squirting noise.

He looked up to see a prostatic dick around her waist and lube being added. His eyes widened. Not only was the dick huge but it looked so much like a real one! Xion smoothed out the slick substance until it was fully covered. She then leaned over so she was right in front of the whole. She bent down and whispered in his ear…

"This is going to hurt just try too relax ok?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

She slowly inserted the object into the boy. His eye closed shut in a blink of an eye. It hurt like hell! He started to grab onto her back nails digging deep but she paid no mind. Tears started too run down his face for the 3rd time today. Retracing the past trails of the salty substance. The black haired girly started too kiss them away from his soft cheeks until catching his lips. He needed something too get his mind off the pain.

"gaah…it…h-hurts" he said between gasping breaths.

"I know its ok it will be over soon."

She pushed deeper until she brushed on the boys sweet spot making his moan in response. She held still waiting for the blonde too adjust. Little trickled of blood started too trickle down onto the mattress.

Naruto sucked in some air and nodded his head. He was ready.

She started off slow making him whimper at the new pain forming. But those whimpers started too change into sounds of pleasure.

"Please…g-go faster"

"_Yup definitely the Uke."_

She eased out until the tip of the member was threatening too release until slamming into the uexpecting blonde. He cried out in shear bliss. She continued too slam hitting his spot every time.

"O-h…my…god" that's all he could say in this state off minds. A deep blush was plastered on his face. Xion lifted up his body more too get an even perfect angle. His sounds got louder in return. She grabbed onto his dick and pumped in time with the thrusts. Naruto's body was going bizerk. He didn't know how too react too the is 'activity'.

She slammed harder and faster like she's done this a billion times before. His body being pushed making more friction and heat with the covers below him.

"I'm g-goin to…c-come"

She gave one last powerful thrust until….

"Gaaah!"

The white seeds splatter all over their stomachs and sheets. She collapsed on top of him. Both trying too catch the breath they lost. She rolled over and panted next too him. His face was flushed and had lack of air. He was going through emotional and physical pain all at once. He didn't know what too think at the moment. You could see his confusement in his eyes like a child lost at Wal-Mart. (haha my sis made me put it in XD)

She pulled him into a tight embrace letting him cry silent tears. Not filled with pain this time no, mostly confusment. You could hear soft sobs sniffles echo in the room until he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_God what happened last night…?" _

The boy slowly opened his eyes too see the blank ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and started too sit up until.

"AAAH!" a sharp pain pierced up his spine, making him crash back onto the bed.

"I take it your awake."

He turned his eyes too see her, like always brushing her hair in the mirror.

"God damn you didn't tell me it would hurt this bad!" he put his hand on his back while the pain still lingered.

"Well it didn't sound that painful with you moaning the whole time."

Naruto found a deep blush on his face.

"sh-shut up!"

He laughed at the mirror.

"Yea ok Mr. Tough guy." She giggled again "There's no way you're a Seme. You were definitely born too be a Uke.

"What the hell is a Uke?"

He forgot and sat up again only to have him crash back down and groan in pain.

She pointed at his back.

"That is." She laughed at him while he stared in confusement.

*knock knock*

Xion stared at the door wondering who would be up this early.

"Naruto can u ge- oh wait haha never mind."

She put down her brush and walked over too the door too reveal her red headed friend.

"Karen? I know god and well you hate to be up this early."

She groaned.

"Yes I know but Itachi just gave an order that all top class items report too the 'lot'"

Xion rolled her eyes.

"Ugh...fine." She was about too close the door but…

"He wants Naruto too come too."

Xion stared wide eyed.

"_Is he nuts?! He knows good and well he can't move right now!"_

"Why the fuck would he want Naruto?!"

Karen stiffened at her anger.

"I don't know but he told me too tell you. I guess it's really important."

"Psh no kidding." She paused for a second. "Fine we'll be down in a minute."

Karen nodded her head and left while she closed the door.

"Naruto get up we have to go."

"Wait what where!"

There was no way in hell he was moving.

"Down too the lot. Itachi ordered all the fine specimens down." She searched through her drawers for some clothes.

"Probably some rich guy who wants special treatment again." She rolled her eyes at the though of some snudy rich kid walking in.

"But I can barley move, hell I can't even sit up!"

She thought for a second. _"Yea that is going to be a problem…"_

"Hold on."

She went out the door leaving him with a questioning face. She came back rolling a wheelchair.

"Happy now?"

"I guess…"

"_Its still gonna hurt like hell though just too get in AND sit down on that chair!"_

"Good!" She threw a tight Orange T-shirt at the boy.

"No use in changing your pajamas…not like you could in the first place anyway."

She laughed at her comment while he raged on about it all being her fault.

The squeaking of the wheelchair could he herd down the hall as they make their way too the lot. Naruto hasn't been here since that first day. Such a long time that was.

The line up of people wasn't that long because this was basically the 'all star' team. She wheeled Naruto down too the end of the ling and waited. HE hated being in this wheelchair. It made him feel weak and not to mention short.

"God I hate this chair!"

"Hey! Unless you can stand you're stuck in there!"

He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest like a defeated little kid. Xion put her hand over her face in annoyance.

"_Fine I'll just get up when this important dude gets here." _

And right on quest across the room the high bolted heavy door made a click and started to open. Naruto slowly stood up holding in the scream he wanted too release.

"Psh show off." Now she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yea I know but just don't touch me ok…"

Xion opened her eyes too see him stiff like a rock. Not moving a muscle so he would get hurt. The door closed making a loud echo sound through the room. All heads fell on...on

"_A God…" _Naruto looked in aww.

A sharp black suite Raven blue hair similar too a cute ducks but and Dark eyes too match. He was perfection. But it wasn't like he would say it out loud though.

"Oh no not him again."

* * *

YAAAAAY! HES finally here!So how was my little sexual scene? It was my first one so I would love too hear your opinions! Any who thx for the review I was so happy XD same rule ppl I want 5 plzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Sold

***glares at readers*** yea yea u right there I see u. u didn't comment did u? no no u didn't. what happened huh? Too lazy didn't feel like it? I didnt feel like doing this chapter but I did it any didn't I? only three reviews? BULL SHIT!!! ITS WENT FROM **10** to **3** WHAT THE FUCK!! If I don't get 5 I swear to god I will burn this story _………………………..yea u better push that button.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap ok geez stupid companies

* * *

**SOLD**

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"_What does she mean by 'not him again'?" _Before he could ask a conversation started in front of the line of captives.

"Aah so what do I pay for this unexpected visit my little brother." Itachi lifted his hand lightly mocking his sibling brother.

Naruto's face went straight too shocked mode.

"YOUNGER BROTHER!-MmmMmmm!" A feminem hand attacked his face.

"Quite down! And yes it is his younger brother can't you tell?" Naruto calmed down the observe the two young men.

"_Hmm let's see dark hair, dark eyes, dark suites, and a Dark aura oh shore they aren't alike at all…."_

"Ugh for once Itachi can you act your age." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_And HE'S was supposed to be My guardian. God life is a bitch."_ He thought to himself.

Itachi put on a fake pained face.

"Aww Sasuke that broke my heart."

Naruto listen in on their conversation _"Sasuke? So that's his name."_

"Sasuke…" He continued to stare at the man as if he was a new species.

Xion observed his concentrated face.

"Oh god he fell in love." She put her hand on her forehead too rub it.

"Xion who is this guy? I mean what's he like?" a barely noticeable blush formed on his face while asking these embarrassing questions. He felt like such a girl!

"_Oh shit. Here we go again." _Xion looked over the boys shoulder ignoring his questions. Her face formed a smirk.

"Well why don't you ask him?"

And right on que a tall shadow casted over the blonde.

……………………………………………………**SASUKE'S P.O.V a few second ago…………………………………………………**

"_Ugh what is this the third fourth time being here? God this place is depressing." _The raven looked at his brother again as he babbles away. He inwardly sighs. _"Doesn't he get I'm not listening?" _

"AND since I know u weren't listening I'll repeat it…"

"_Oh so he isn't as stupid as I thought." _

"Anyway as I was saying this had been the third time this month Sasuke."

"_Oh so it was 3."_

"You've got to control yourself I can't keep doing this for free. Even if you are my brother, money is money-"

After the first line Sasuke went back in his little head.

"_Ugh must he always repeat the same thing over and over? Geez I have herd it three times this month."_ Sasuke looked at the ceiling searching for something interesting and then rested back on Itachi's face. All he would hear from him was Blah Bah Blah Blah Blah….

"_Hmm he reminds of those parents off of Charlie brow-"_his heart and mind skipped a beat.

"_Who's that? Blonde hair, Very tight black shirt, and pants. Sun kissed skin with Eyes bluer then the sky…..who is he?" _

"SASUKE!"

"Huh what?"

"Uchiha's shouldn't get caught of guard."

"Tsh whatever." He went back on his light eye stalking. _"I've got too check him out. Maybe I won't be here long after all."_

He then ignored the rest of Itachi's monologue about whatever it was and made his way over too this new 'item'.

"_Let's get a closer look."_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What do you mea-"He looked up and saw Sasuke…up close…I mean really up close. Only inches away from touching lips.

"_Oh god what do I say!"_

"Umm dude your kinda close…." A blush appeared on his whiskered cheeks.

"_How cute he's blushing." _

"Oh what you don't want me so close too you?" He then leaned forward closing the gap even further.

"N-no…. I mean Y-yes! Yes! Y-you're kinda in m-my space here."

"_Oh god is the heater on in this room!"_

The Uchiha smirked at the boy in front of him.

"_Is he smirking? It kinda makes his even sexier-NO! Snap out of it Naruto!"_

"What are you smirking at Teme!"

"You dobe."

"_Gah! How could I even think this…this Teme was sexy!" _

"_Hmm he seems to be very loud…I wonder if he is in bed too." _Dirty thoughts started too fill his mind only makeing his smirk wider and his pants tighter. He leaned in closer too the blond lips almost brushing. Naruto couldn't help but lean in slowly. Wanting to be taken away. But not before the Uchiha swiftly pulled away and started too head for the door.

"_Wait what the fuck! Did he just blow me off!?" _His head went red with fury ready to pop off like a volcano.

"_Well that's Sasuke for you, a big arrogant bastard. Just like everyone else here." _Xion shook her head. _"Just like everyone else…"_

The heavy foot steps continued until they abruptly stopped.

"Move it dobe."

Naruto head cooled down and looked at the distant figured that stopped.

"W-what?"

"That means go with him blonde."

Naruto looked at the girl with a hint of confusement in his eyes. He actually picked him? He hesitantly took a few foot steps toward the raven until looking back at his friend. His only true friend.

Sasuke continued too walk when he herd foot steps behind him. But then halfway through a step they stopped. He turned his body around too see that the newly bought blonde was back in his line. Next to HER. Ugh why was it always her?

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the boy, asking a silent question.

"I'm not leaving without her."

Xion eyes widened from their calm expression and pierced down at the boy.

"_Is he nuts?!" _

Naruto gave her a very giddy smile. A very childlike one that made her body warm.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not leaving without her." He said sternly.

"_Oh GOD please tell me why the fuck as you testing me? Out of all the people in the world why HER?"_

Sasuke let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." He started too rub his forehead.

Xion then turned to him with more shock attached too her face. He actually agreed?!

"Yay!" He then hugged his friend like a brand new toy. They then finally proceeded too follow Sasuke out the door.

Sasuke gave a nod too Itachi as a good bye. For Naruto and Xion they pulled down their bottom eye lid and stuck their tongue out behind his back as their goodbyes. They then continued too walk in victory.

"Oh hey Naruto how do you feel? You shore you can walk?"

Oh shit he forgot all about that. Right on point a sudden rush of pain surged through his body. The room started to go dark under his dropping eyelids.

"Damn…you..Xion…….."

Black out.

* * *

HAHAHAHA yea I was in a mood for something light today. AND WOOO SASUKE"S HERE!!!! Now lets get to the gay part of the story lol

SO u see that button?

It says review.

Press it.

NOW.

Or else someone or SOMETHING will die.


	7. Experiment

Mission accomplished! I got my 5 reviews soo you earn a chapter! But before that…a recent comment stated that I was going easy on characters…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Yea right! I swear things will not turn out as u ppl predicted oh hells no lol I'm too bad for that XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did he would so be a fag XD

* * *

**Experiment **

"_Ugh my head hurts like a bitch…"_ He lifts his hand too sooth his aching head but he couldn't move them. Wait a minute he couldn't move at all!

"_What the hell is going on?"_ He slowly opens his eyes too reveal him in a dungeon chained too a wall torches being the only lighting and an unconscious Xion to his side.

"What the fuck! Xion Xion wake up!" He started too turn his body left and right trying too brake the chains. He looked over once again too see her head hanging lifelessly with her hair hiding her face.

"What is going o-"

"You seem to be awake." The blondes head bolted up too see a figure appearing from the darkness.

"What going on?!" anger shown in his eyes.

The raven walked over too his new pet and lifted his head. And breathed into his ear.

"You're my new experiment."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. What did he mean by "experiment"?

As if answering his silent question the raven started to nibble on the boy's neck while lifting his shirt exposing his torso. He continued too make hickies appear all while tracing a spiral like symbol on his stomach with his finger. Naruto tried his hardest too hold back his moans but that only made him shiver uncontrollably.

"I never had a person quite like you before. I'm gonna find out what make you tick. Your my experiment that I am going too dissect." With the ending of his sentence he ran a hand down the teen's stomach. Leading down to the opening of his pants. He then proceeded too unzip the article. This made the boy gasp and it also made the opening Sasuke needed. He took that moment too trap the boy in a heated sloppy kiss. With Sasuke gaining dominance immediately. The boy started too blush. He felt so vulnerable so helpless.

A few moments later they both came up for air. Sasuke then began too rub the semi hard member. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and began too moan too the touch. The brunette then took over his mouth again still caressing the blonde. The teen moaned in the kiss quickly approaching his climax.

"I-m.*pant* g-gonna...c-come" he forced between kisses. He closed his eyes bracing for impact when-

*click*

"_What the…" _

Sasuke suddenly stopped and clipped a cock-ring onto the boy.

"Ugh *pant* what is t-this!"

He ignored his question and zipped up the boy adding too his already uncomfortable state.

"L-let me c-come!" His dick felt like it was going too explode.

The ominous boy leaned into his ear once again breathing heavily.

"I can't have you release your first day. What fun is that?" with that being said he walked over too the still blacked out girl. He untied her and roughly threw her over his shoulder.

"No use in her being in here. She'd only be a nuisance."

"W-what are you going to do too her!" He was lashing back and forth. Damn this hurt!

"Oh I'm not doing anything too her. But I don't know about the other."

"Wha-"before he could finish the mans figure disappeared once again into the darkness.

* * *

"_God did he have to be so rough?" _she black headed girl rubbed her head. She looked at her surroundings, it was a big ass room. She was sleeping in a king sized bed with black sheets. The walls were black as well but with white painted on it shaped as if it were spilling paint. Very artistic if you asked her. She continued too stare not even noticing she wasn't alone.

* * *

"Maid."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Pull my car too the front of the house. Make it the lambo." **(AU: for those who don't know what lambo means. Its short for Lamborghini which is one kick ass car XD)**

"Yes sir!" The maid ran off too fetch the expensive vehicle not wanting too be late.

The powerful teen walked over too the kitchen too grab a quick breakfast. While walking he passed the secret passage way disguised as a book case. Very original. He smirked imagining his little playmate still chained up waiting for him. But never the less he was forced too go too school even though he's already the top of the class. Konoha high, what a joke.

He snatched an apple and slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the front gate where his car awaits.

* * *

"You are awake that's good."

The boy lifted his head slowly too see a maid standing there shyly. She had long blueish purple hair and her eyes had…no pupils? Who the hell doesn't have pupils?

"Yes I am and my I ask why you're here?"

It seems she wasn't ready too hear his voice as she started too shake timidly.

"_Why the fuck is she shaking? I'm the one chained up."_

"Umm I-I was ordered too clean y-you up sir."

"_Sir?"_

"What's your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"_There's no worry she's completely harmless."_

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice too meet you. But May I ask what a pretty girl like yourself is doing here?"

"_P-pretty…."_

*thud*

"Umm hello Hinata helloooo?"

* * *

"It's a pleasure too meet you."

"Huh what?" She snapped her head too the direction of the voice. There was a boy around her age sitting on a stool in front of an easel.

"Who is this guy?"

She looked at his back. _"Black hair tight black pants black top…correction half a top with a long sleeve and one cut off? this can only mean one thing.... he has to be gay."_

The mystery man put his brush down satisfied with his piece. He then turned around and flashes a big fake smile.

"_Yup he's gay."_

* * *

**HA TOLD YOU!!!!**Sasuke's a total douche! That'll teach you ppl for trying too predict my story! U thought he was Naruto's savior…I shot that dream down quick! XD so there is a lesson to be learned today….**don't under estimate me or my story got it O.O **And who is this mystery guys with Xion….yea its so hard to figure out huh o.O lol yea right but anyways now onto the threatening since that seems too work :D

**If u don't fucking press that button I swear to god I will burn this story and roast marshmallows on it O.O**


	8. Welcoming

Hmm soo how long has it been…3 months maybe? Well whose fault is that . **u assholes didn't review! SEE WAT U MADE ME DO U MADE ME CURSE**! God damnit…its like u guys don't even want this story anymore. And as u can see I have no problem taking **LONG **breaks. I don't think its so hard too get 5 anyway. Just a quick uber cool or totally great is fine too me im not picky -_- but damn just AUGH! Just read the damn story I cant even look at u -_-

* * *

**Welcoming**

"_I wonder if she'll ever get up…" _The boy continued too stare at the still unconscious lifeless chick.

"_Maybe she's dead…" _

"Ugh…" The girl started too stir on her spot on the ground. She then gently placed her hand on her head.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

She shot her head up and stared wide eyed.

"Your still here?"

"Where would I go?"

"Oh y-yea." A pink blush appeared on her face.

"Well you wouldn't by any chance want to untie me right?"

"Oh I c-cant do that. Master Sasuke wouldn't like that."

"Ugh MASTER SASUKE! Why do u serve that teme anyway?"

"I don't have much of a choice…"

The boy's eyebrow croaked upward.

* * *

"Are you gay?"

"Well that's a weird way to greet someone you just met."

She lifted her hands and shrugged.

"First thing that came to my mind."

"Well no I'm not gay. You wouldn't be here if I was would you?"

"Hmm good point."

* * *

***RING RING* **

There goes the bell signaling that kids to get their asses in class. But the class president doesn't have to worry about that. Everyone loves him anyway and wouldn't dare write him up…if they know what's good for them.

He took his sweet time getting too class as the rest of the student rushed too their classes. Some rushing since their classes are all the way on the other side of the school. Konoha high is not your typical high school either, it's just as big as a college since its one of the few schools in the area. So that means EVERYONE came here.

The halls began too clear and were soon empty and hollow. The only sounds being heard was the steps of Sasuke's shoes. He loved the silence; it gave him time too think of his delicious blonde waiting for him at home. Just thinking about he hot sweaty helpless body made him get a hard on. A slight bulge in his pants was starting too appear from his hot fantasy.

"_Don't worry Naruto I'll be back for you." _Once again his mind drifted into kinky ideas he could use on his captive.

"Sasuke."

"_SHIT!"_

The raven headed boy stuck his hands into his pockets too try and push down his pulsing hard on. He then swiftly turned around too meet his company.

"Neji."

Said boy crept up too Sasuke's side and they walked side by side. Neji was one of the only people Sasuke could put up with.

"Late too class again I see."

"Your one too talk."

The brown haired man gave a slight smirk. They then continued too walk silently with Sasuke still suppressing his "problem".

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

That question triggered a growl from the girl's stomach

"That answer you question?"

"Then I'll ask the maid-"

"Don't bother…" She rose out of the bed and her warm feet hit the cold floor. "I know my way around here." She then walked out the door knowing this place inside and out.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? You always have a choice."

Her head shifted downward.

"Not in my family."

"_Hinata!"_

"_Y-yes sir!" _

"_Go prepare our meals. And don't get it wrong this time!"_

"_Yes!" She ran off towards the kitchen deep in the mansion. She lived in a house not a home. A home is somewhere you feel safe. And she defiantly didn't feel safe here. Her family was all about luck. You were lucky if you were the first born. You were lucky too be genuinely loved. Hell sometimes you were lucky to be alive. All these things applied too this one little girl. With her father being the second born his older brother got everything. He was too sit back and wait over the lucky one. It wasn't that bad in the beginning, at least she got too spend time with her cousin Neji. But then her dad was falsely accused for a murder and was killed. And her mother died shortly after. You would expect her uncle too take her in with open arms right? Wrong he saw her as a nuisance. And suddenly her cousin turned into a cold hearted man…like father like son I guess. And the only reason why she was still alive was because it wouldn't be good if the media got wind of a girl being mysteriously found dead washed up on a river bank._

_So she served as their servant. Their only servant. Why pay for help when you got some for free? So she worked day and night and on lucky nights was able too get 4 hours of sleep._

"_Hinata!"_

"_C-coming!" She balanced the dozens of plates on only 2 silver trays. Barely keeping her balance. She pressed her back against the door, opening it slowly not wanting too mess up again. When she finally managed too get passed the door she started too make her way too the dinner table. _

"_Almost there…"_

_But fate just loved too fuck up her life on a daily basis. A bump in the rug magically appeared and tripped the poor girl. Causing everything she carried too land on the floor and on her already tarnished clothes._

"_No….."_

"_Damn it Hinata!" The man rose from his seat walked over and slapped her hard on the cheek._

"_Why can't you do anything?"_

"_I do everything!" she wanted too yell. But would surly die if she did reputation or not._

_He continued too slap the girl until she was red in pain. _

_Neji just sat in his chair eyes closed like usual. He in everyone's eyes was perfect. Polite determined quite and emotionless. The person anyone would want too control a multi billion dollar empire when he's older. The perfect working machine._

_The sounds of flesh on flesh dwindled and before you know it the small girl was being thrown into her closet sized room._

_As her punishment, she was to stay in that room with no food. So she sat in darkness reminiscing on her past memories. Two days later Fugaku opened up the door. The unfamiliar light darted for her eyes and she closed them shut. She had started to like the darkness. It was cold and heartless like her life and she could easily relate to it._

"_Lets go." He said in his usual uncaring voice. She did not speak as she followed him down the empty hall way. They stopped in front of the meeting room and he held the door for her- WAIT WHAT! When the fuck did he ever do that! In the room were a group of grown men with dark hair and eyes with no facial expression and dangerious dark oras. A.K.A. the Uchiha family. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha…" the boy stood up and walked over to the man._

"_This is Hinata Hyugga your new item."_

_Her mind went blank._

"_W-what?"_

"_You will be sent too live in the Uchiha home. The rest is up to him." Spoke Neji from across the table._

_Her eyes didn't shrink smaller with the explanation._

_Its was a political binding. The Uchiha corp. and the Hyuuga Corp. was too merge by the handing over of the R.I.P executive's daughter. It was like hitting two birds with one stone, getting rid of Hinata and becoming even more powerful. _

_So Hinata was given and the companies were merged… the same day Hinata was told. Before she knew it her bags were already packed for her removal. She looked back one more time at the house that was never a home as the car pulled away._

"_Maybe life will be better….." she thought_

_Wrong_

_She was still a servant but just with fewer beatings. But hey at least it was a step up._

"Oh…" Naruto didn't know what to say but what he was thinking_…"Why does everyone I meet have such fucked up pasts! Its like a fucking plague!"_

"So now I'm here."

* * *

She walked down the long halls heading for the kitchen. She saw a few passing maids who bowed when she approached.

"_I've missed that." _She thought smirking.

She reached the kitchen that was bigger then an average mobile home. She raided the fridge making herself a sandwich. This task wasn't accomplished easily since the chefs kept insisting they make it instead. But she just flicked them off and made it herself. She liked being independent and that's how it was gonna stay.

She made it back too the artists room closed the door and sat on the couch. He was once again painting not paying her any mind.

"_He sure is weird."_ Usually when she walks in a room boys would be drooling all over her. By the time she finished her snack it was already 8 pm and she was tired for no real reason. She turned of the TV, not even remembering when it turned on and headed for the shower. Once again the black haired boy didn't turn from his piece.

She took a hot shower letting the water wash away any impurities. She turned off the water and stepped out of the device. She then turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Its show time."

She peeked through the door too see her master in bed with a book…about emotions? Never mind that's not the point.

She sexily strode her way to his bed side. Very model like you may say. She was wearing a silk pink night gown, the shirt barely hovering over her vagina. She was also wearing a matching pink thong. She took her time making it too his side. Reaching her destination she slithered her way into his lap and snaked her arms around his neck. Did I mention he didn't let go of his book or look up from it in the first place?

The little vixen began too nibble on his earlobe waiting for his response….and she got one.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you don't like it Sai?" she replied while trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

"No. I mean what are you doing in lingerie when its 20 degrees outside?"

Oh fuck she forgot there was a cold front this week. Damn spring wather. Oh well too late now right? Wrong.

Before her lips collided with his she felt arms wrap around her hips as she was lifted in the air and plopped on the ground.

"Go cover up." He said in a monotone voice as he went back too his reading.

"_What the fuck?" _she thought as she slowly went back into the bathroom too change. Confusion locked in her mind.

10 minutes later she came out in long purple pajamas. The sleeves were and inch too long but that was the way she liked them. The pale boy was already snuggled into the sheets when she made it too the bed. She slowly slipped into the covers and let her head rest on the soft pillow. Her eyes colliding with each other eager for sleep.

Her breath hitched.

Strong arms latched onto her waste and she was pulled into a warm chest. A face digging into her backside taking in her violet scent.

Is he snuggling her?

Who the fuck is this kid?

She awkwardly sunk back into her awaiting pillow taking in this unfamiliar gesture.

Not noticing her brick wall forming a crack.

* * *

Naruto's night didn't go as smoothly as hers unfortunately.

Hinata left after cleaning him up but he was still chained too the wall and he just noticed something…he didn't get any food! At least he somehow managed too go to sleep.

"Naruto…" a soft wind brushed his ear sending shivers down his spine but he didn't awake.

"Naruuto…" this time the wind tuned into soft nibbled into his ear. A moan escaped his lips as his heavy eyes began too awake.

Ocean blue met midnight black.

"Rise and shine my precious."

The boy gulped then moaned. The raven was caressing his once hard on dick. But the cock rings were still attached.

"Did you miss me?"

"W-why the f-fuck would I-I miss you?

A strong tight grip attached itself onto his hardening dick. It hurt but the pain was withstandable. Sasuke began too close the gap between him and whispered in his ear once more.

"Oh don't be like that." He started too slowly move up and down his length in a swift motion.

"I thought we were getting too know each other…"

Naruto continued too moan but agenst his will.

"Well that's enough fun. Time too get down too business." He then let go of the boy and reached upward too unchain him. But not before he attached a nice little orange collar for his "pet".

Naruto saw a chance too escape and was going to go for it. Once he felt his hands were free he tried too run…

"AAAAAGH!" he fell back ward hard and landed at Sasuke's feet.

It wasn't a good idea too run with a leash on you neck.

Naruto entered a coughing fit from being pulled so hard. The phsycodic raven bent over and grabbed the gagging boy by the locks. And made him look right at his face

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" he voice booming with so much anger the blonde felt puny against his might.

*cough* "And what if I do!"

*SMACK*

"Then your stay here will be full of pain and sorrow."

"_What else is new?"_

The small boy began too sob quietly as he was being dragged onto….a table?

There was a large examining table in the middle of the dungeon with a single spotlight on it. And he was the main attraction.

"Now were gonna see how long you can withstand under **certain** circumstances." The man then pulled out an oversized dildo out of what seemed too be mid air.

The sea blue eyes widened from their closed sobbing state

"What the hell! Are you nuts that will never fi-!"

*SMACK*

"You will do as you're told!"

Not waiting for a reply the well built man flipped Naruto onto all four. Ass hanging in the air. Without warning or preparations he shoved the overly dry object in the small entrance.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The pain was unbearable! His knees quickly buckled from under him causing him too fall onto the unforgiving surface.

"Now let's see…which number too start with…." Was this man oblivious too the pain he was causing too him?

"_Why?"_

"Ooh this looks like a good place too start."

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"You ready?"

"_No."_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Why did he have too start at number 10 on the first try!

He continued too scream and wiggle in agony. Even with his hands untied he strength was so drained that he couldn't even lift a finger. But his dick had enough strength too spring into action.

"aah good boy. It seems that you're enjoying it." He bent over too lightly tap his hard on.

"You're such a pain whore." He chuckled at his own words

"You b-basterd. Auugh!" he was reaching his braking point.

"I'm g-going too c-cum!"

And he di- didn't? Why can't he release?

He looked down at himself in horror, that damn cock ring was still on. Oh but don't worry it wasn't on tight enough that he couldn't release it was just a lot tougher. This caused him too wait another painful 1minute and 30 seconds then usual too feel relief.

"_Finally…wait why is it still on!"_

He looked up at his captor again who by the way still had then superior smirk on his face.

"T-turn it off!" he was feeling himself reach his climax once again.

"Auuuuugh!" he released once again. Soiling himself once more.

"Nah think of this as you punishment for attempting too leave." He then turned and left. Naruto watched as the figures body was engulfed by the surrounding darkness. He began too sob harder then before.

His tears mixing in with the blood and semen coming form his body. as he fell into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Well as u can see I had a bondage moment and I found out its called BDSM so yea there's a lot of that. And yes I am still mad at u guys and wats even worse is that i had this chapter done awhile ago. Depressing. Just sad. Well comment and I'll probably see u when school starts if this **BAD HABIT** continues. -_-


	9. Rushed

Well hello there readers! Here's the deal I got complaints from ppl bc I yelled at u guys….AHAHAHAHAHAHA im just surprised u took me seriously XD. I mean really cant i vent out and not get yelled at -_-. And this chapter is late not bc of reviews but bc of my dad. (damn him!) he wont let me go on the computer anymore…so I snuck in here :D. ya see wat I do for u ppl. But if he catches me I just wanna say one this before I die….i like pie. Yea that's it ok on too my evil story :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this anime but im sure as hell risking my life for it _.

* * *

**Rushed**

*Clank Clank*

He could faintly hear footsteps coming towards him. How long has it been? He even lost count of how many times he released. He wouldn't dare move. The fear of how much pain he would feel was overwhelming.

A dark shadow was starting too reveal its self.

*Click Click*

"Ugh why is there nothing on."

"There is something on you just wont watch it."

She turned from her comfortable position on the couch too see…him again. With the same damn smile on his face. Her eye started too twitch in annoyance.

"_I thought I got rid of you."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier this Morning…..**_

I feel a warm presence on my back. I can't help but snuggle into it…

"_Wait what!"_

I turned my head slowly too see his face on the pillow beside me. He looked peaceful. Which is weird cuz I just met him yesterday. After awhile looking at him made a small smile creep on my lips.

"_Wait what no! No one and I mean NO ONE is supposed too bring down my wall I worked so hard to build. We can't have the same mistake taking place again now can we." _An evil smile grew on her lips.

"There only one way too get rid of you." She slowly maneuvered herself out the bed. The grabbed a pillow and crept her way too his side of the bed. Lucky he was still in a deep sleep.

"_Now then let's make that sleep permanent." _

She placed the pillow of his airwaves cutting off all oxygen flow. His chest started too rise slower and slower.

"Just a few more seconds."

"Umm lady Xion?"

"_**SHIT!"**_

She turned her body quickly toward the door too face her disrupter. She spun so quick it startled the maid.

"Yes Hinata." Her eyes still had the evil sparkle.

"O-oh! I'm sorry am I disrupting s-something." Damn was she scared.

"No nothing at all. I was just finishing." She wiped the evil features on her face and slowly headed for the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Present…...**

She was pretty sure she killed the guy.

"So how was your morning…?"

She flinched at the question. Did he know?

"Nothin special…How bout you?

He made his way over too the couch and somehow managed too get his arm around her waist.

"Same but my throat was a little dry this morning."

She turned her head slowly too the side.

"Oh really…."

"Yea weird huh?"

"Totally…"

"_Moron."_

Before the conversation can get even more awkward her savoir came in.

"Um lady Xion?"

"_**THANK GOD!" **_

"Yes!" she sounded a little too enthusiastic.

"Sasuke has a job for you."

Her face dropped. Not so enthusiastic now are you.

The footsteps finally stopped in front of him.

"GAAAAAAH!" Before he could look up too see who it was his body released again. His body was covered in the stuff. It looked as if you touched him he would break.

"Oh Naruto….."

His eyes bulged.

"Xion?"

* * *

SORRY! It short cuz my dad pulled into the goddamn driveway! Damn him! If there piss spellings sorry I rushed! Please review! And pray he won't catch me!


	10. Lifeless

So yea guess what ppl...I and writing this on my iPod! Yes my iPod. Since now the computer is completely stupid I can't sneak. So I found a writing app! Who knew! But the keybboard is still kinda small… Ok u can go now :P

Disclaimer: I do not own that damn show gosh but xion is mine damn it!

* * *

**Lifeless**

"W-what happened are you alright?"  
_He still thinks I'm hurt._  
"Did he do anything too you? I swear too god if he did!" _Oh how misinformed you are._  
Naruto continued his rambling until he fell unconcious again.

*Naruto's point of view*  
_Damn my head hurts. And this floor seems alot fluffier then what I remember...wait fluffy! _ He launched into a sitting postition.  
_"A bed room?"_  
"Its mine acually."  
"Xion!" is she poring tea?  
"You said that already."  
"Oh..."  
She walks over too the other side of the bed and hands me a cup of tea, and then sits down sipping quitely.  
"Umm..."  
"So how many times."  
_what is she talking about- wait, how did she know?__  
_"Umm I lost count around 10."  
She nods silently to herself and takes another sip. _Why is she so quite?_  
"So what now-"  
"Do you hate me?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said 'do you hate me'."  
"Why would I-"  
Her cup was on her hand tightening around it. Her head hung low casting a dark shadow of depression on her face.  
"Xion why are you-"  
"I knew."  
_Ok this is just getting confusing._  
"What are you talking about!"  
"I knew he was gonna do this to you!"  
Once her words sunk in I just lost it. I threw my cup across the room. The sound of it shattering was herd in the background as I grabbed her by the coller.  
"What! You knew he was gonna do this to me! And yet you let him take me away with no second thought! He practicly raped me in that cold hard dungeon and you just sat here in your little room!" I shook her violently the whole time. And yet her head stayed down. She wouldn't even look me in the ?  
"Why? Why didn't you save me!"  
"Because I didn't want you to die!"  
Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Her hands trembled with the cup as she began too speak.  
"I didn't want you too leave me like she did..."  
"Who are your talking about!"  
"My sister!" she looked at me when she said that.  
"Damnit! She wasn't really my sister but...she was the closest person too a family I had!...Sasuke just discorverd sex...and he wanted another plaything. So she disapeared. And when a week went by I went looking for her. That's when I came across the entrance..." her eyes began too fade away,as if she wasn't here anymore.  
"There was so much blood..."  
Her blind look began too scare me so I shook her again.  
"Xion! Xion snap out of it!"  
"It was everywhere..." she then began too laugh, but this laugh was empty. Even her hair was lifeless which just added too her dead appearance.  
"But when I confronted that bastard. He had the audacity too say she was on 'vacation'. HA! Doubt it. It has been five long years. That must be one hell of a vacation."  
She then quickly shot her eyes straight into mine. It made me freeze. I don't even remember breathing this whole time.  
"But I know the only reason why she isn't here was because I was snooping. Remember the blood? Fresh as a rose. Therefore, he knew I was catching on and ditched her. Shit he even dumped me back too Itachi." she laughed again. Which seemed too snap me back.  
"you know the only reason I came was because...she asked me." she looked at me again but I think it's was softer then last time.  
"Just like you did. So that's why I didn't medel. So I wouldn't loose you too."  
She smiled but it was warm.  
"Now that I think about it u both were blonde...go figure." her features reappeared making her look more human. She grabbed her now empty cup. Which spilled because of the shaking and stood up.  
"I'll call the maid too clean up the mess...and a change of sheets." she peered out her bedside window. The full moon shined it's way too her body making her look peacefull. "I'm going for a walk. You should get some rest."  
I just continued too stare at her as she walked out. When the door clicked I exhaled loudly, like I didn't breath the whole time. What else could she have possibly gone through?

I scratch the back of my head and look around the room for the first time. It was acually pretty nice-  
"Hi"  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
"So how do you like my girlfriend?"

* * *

Aaahahahahahahahaha! I'm sorry I just had too XD it just popped in my head XD oh sai how you ruin the moment...but anywho this was brought to you by my iPod hurray! Sorry for it being short but damn my eyes hurt looking at this small ass screen Lol comment :P


	11. Curse

OMG IM ALIVE! I'm sorry everyone for my HUGE absents idk what happened really I just could get myself to continue. But now I have the will to finish this story and DAMNIT I WILL! *Gets fired up like Gai Sensei* WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz I deserted him :'(

**

* * *

**

**CURSE**

"Man its so dark in here"

The blonde boy lifted his head too see pitch black.

*FLASH*

A blinding light beamed on his face making his pupils shrink.

"Ah damn what the hell!"

He lifted up his hand too rub his eyes but they stopped short. They were chained to the table….

"_Table!"_

He looked down at his naked exposed body which was spread across the furniture for all to see.

"What the hells going on here!" He squirmed and shook which caused the chains to rattle and create and echo.

"Oh naruto you've finally awaken."

"_That voice.." _His eyes grew wide. There was his worst nightmare looming over him like a predator ready to devour his prey.

"You slept so much were behind schedule!" He made a fake shocked expression which soon turned into a devilish smile, "That just wont do will it?"

The raven haired man walked away into the dark. Soon after Naruto herd distant screeching sounds, that of a wheel. Sasuke soon returned with a cart full of Knifes, scrapples dildoes, beads chokers and whips. It was Sasuke's fantasy but naruto's nightmare.

"I cant wait to see how much you can handle this time my little whore. You screams will become music to my ears."

"Please no! I don't think I can handle anymore of this!" His eyes began to rain out of frustration and fear.

The man picked up the biggest Knife off the tray and proceeded toward him.

"No no please! I'll do whatever else you want just please get away from me!"

Even with his pleading the foot steps didn't falter.

"Please no stay back!" Sasuke looms over his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto rockets to a sitting position in cold sweat. He's back in the well furnished room. It was only a nightmare. He breaths heavily and grasps his chest. Trying to calm down.

"Naruto!" It was him, that man, that demon rushing toward him from a chair across the room.

"Aaah!" He jumps and falls out of the bed.

"Naruto!" he rushes over the boy who was now on the ground petrified and in pain from his aching back.

"No stay back!" Sasuke stops dead in his tracks. "Get away from me you monster!"

There was nothing but fear in his voice. But there was nothing but hurt on Sasuke's face. It was as if he didn't remember what he did to Naruto even though he actually did. Every vivid detail of it.

"Naruto please let me-"

"don't you dare take another step towards me." Tears were streaming down his face. His rapist was right before him and he was petrified. Sasuke stared at his eyes. So full of fear, just like all the others. Any time he tries to love someone it all goes down hill. All because of HIM.

"Naruto I'm sorry for what I did to you! " his face was filled with guilt it was astonishing.

"I just couldn't help what I did! With my father and all, I was never able to control this curse I!-" he was pacing and mumbling to himself. "I cant believe I did it again! Gah BAKA BAKA BAKA!" the man was fisting his hair threatening to pull it out. He finally stared down the petrified male. He was confused and scared. Sasuke was talking complete nonsense. He looked insane. Sasuke didn't know what to do so he swiftly left and went straight for the door. He whispered "im sorry" once more and left.

Naruto stared dumbfounded. Replaying the scene over and over again. He slowly got up his but a little numb from the fall. he made his way toward the door. But not before noticing the bouquet of orange flowers on his night stand. There was a card…

**"IM SORRY"**

He flipped and twist the card searching for a name but only saw a picture on a raven at the bottom right corner.

"_Did he leave this for me? Why would he care about what I think? This is all so confusing." _

_*Knock Knock*_

_The door opened slowly to see his best friend with a smile on._

"_Hey blonde how ya feelin?"_

"_Confused."_

_She gave him a questioning look before he showed her the card. She sat next to him on the bed and observed it._

"_Wow…at least its short and sweet." _

"_But I don't get it he rapes me one moment then begs for my forgiveness? Do you know what's wrong with him?"_

"_Yes actually but I don't think its my job to tell you." _

_He puts on his biggest pouty face and puppy eyes. Double the cute._

"_Sorry champ wish I could. You could just ask him. And besides at least he didn't "Acually" touch you."_

_He gave her the "What the fuck is wrong with you" look._

"_ok ok I get it too awkward to talk about your rapist." she said while playfully poking him drawing out a giggle or too. Something he hasn't done in awhile._

_They here a creak from across the room and see the door open. It was the same black haired guy from last night. _

"_Xion. The maid finished your sandwich."_

"_FINALLY!" she jumped off the bed a rushed for the door._

_The emo looking guy turned his attention to Naruto._

"_Sorry for scaring you last night. I didn't know you would react that way."_

_Its true Sai scared his so much he blacked out Naruto doesn't remember that much though so he just played along._

"_My names Sai."_

"_Naruto…" he eyes him weirdly._

"_Hey Xion what's with this guy?" He sais like he's not even next to her_

"_OH yea apparently he's my "Boyfriend" until you and Sasuke brake up."_

"_WE ARENT EVEN TOGETHER!"_

_She just waved him off as she headed for the door._

"_Common Sai no dicks near Naruto he's sensitive right now."_

"_Oh common really?"_

_He hears a distant "Yup!" from down the hall. He sigh a flops back down on the bed. Even if he wont admit it he was uncomfortable with another male near him so soon and he's still sore and needed rest. He quickly fell back to sleep until the next day._

_

* * *

_

_I will try my best and put up the next chapter tomorrow. Depends on my homework at least I started a paragraph of it :D dont worry u will learn about sasuke in the next chapter or so. I hope u guys forgive me of my tardiness. Comment if ya like. BYEE :D_


End file.
